Our overall objectives are: to understand the biochemical processes of androgen actions in accessory genital organs and to provide the molecular basis for the clinical manipulation of the actions of steroid hormones. Goals for current year: We will continue our study of the mechanism involved in the androgen-dependent induction of protein synthesis in the rat ventral prostate. In the current year, we will purify and characterize four proteins we found in the rat prostate. Antibodies against these proteins will be raised in rabbits. Since two of these proteins are sensitive to androgens we will isolate their mRNA and translate them in vitro.